<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll fix you. by crystals__99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893754">I’ll fix you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99'>crystals__99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Josie is taken over by the dark magic, she becomes a threat to everyone at the school. While at first she seemed to use the magic not in a harmful way, her dark side began to lose always more control. She needed to be stopped. To be freed. But how can you do it and especially, who can?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll fix you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was awake in the middle of the night again. She couldn’t sleep since she knew the dark magic had taken over Josie. She managed to hide it from everyone at first. She seemed normal since she got back from the prison world, but then Hope noticed that something was off with her. Then one night both Hope and Alaric found Josie in the woods near the school, with two dead bodies on the ground. They were two heretics but they weren’t actually dead. She had taken away their magic so that they had only their vampire’s side left. At first they didn’t know why she was doing this, but then they realized that since Josie was a siphoner, maybe the dark magic in her needed to absorb more magic from time to time in order to survive inside of her. It was just a guess. What they didn’t know was how to take it out without hurting Josie. <br/>Hope has been trying to come up with something for days. She also had her aunt Freya and Vince trying to find a solution to this. It was becoming too hard. <br/>The last time she saw Josie, the real Josie, she still seemed off and Hope’s heart broke just seeing how she slowly faded while the dark magic took control over her. <br/>She decided to leave her room and check up on the school, making sure nothing was off and there was any danger. After a long walk around the school she stopped by the fireplace by the entrance and sighed heavily. After not long she felt a presence behind her. She turned around visibly scared since these days she could only expect the worst. But when she turned around there was Josie, her Josie.</p><p>“Josie.”</p><p>When she met the brunette’s eyes she looked at her with relief and sighed. Josie seemed fine. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>It was a legitimate question since she wasn’t even at the school anymore. They didn’t know where she went or what she was doing, but she hid from everyone and the few times she showed she was the most dark version of herself. Hope didn’t know how the real Josie could be standing in front of her in that moment.</p><p>“I..I don’t know. I think I was walking around here.”</p><p>“How did you snap out of it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I..I’m scared, Hope. I know everything the dark magic is doing but I can’t stop it. I’ve hurt so many people...” </p><p>Hope noticed she was starting to tear up and she instantly went to her and took her hands in hers to reassure her.</p><p>“Josie, I’m going to fix you. Okay? We know this isn’t your doing. I’m trying to come up with something. We all are.” </p><p>Josie smiled softly while a tear fell down her cheek. </p><p>“You know there’s nothing you can do. It’s just like the Hollow. I can’t escape this.” </p><p>“Don’t say that. I’m not letting you die Josie. I promise you.” </p><p>Josie kept silent for a moment. She looked down at Hope’s hands firmly holding hers. She raised her gaze to look at her again. </p><p>“There’s something I need to do just in case everything goes wrong.” </p><p>Hope glanced at her curiously waiting for her to say what was that she needed to do. Before she could process what was happening Josie leaned to her and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss, while she freed her hand from Hope’s hold to caress her cheek. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, enough to let Hope out of breath because of the surprise. For a moment she remembered how much she wished to kiss Josie back when they were fourteen. And now Josie was kissing her. <br/>When the brunette broke the kiss Hope kept her eyes closed for a moment, then opened them releasing the air she had been holding until that moment. It was unexpected and confusing. Especially since she was in love with Landon. <br/>Josie looked at her with a soft face even if Hope’s was probably very confused.</p><p>“I had to do that at least once.” </p><p>She started to back away and Hope thought she was going to leave. She didn’t want to think of her being alone out there, with the dark magic possibly taking over her. </p><p>“Josie..don’t go.” </p><p>“I can feel it Hope. I have to go.”</p><p>She tried to fight it but in the end she just couldn’t. She closed her eyes and as she opened them, they were full black. Her expression unreadable. </p><p>“Josie?”</p><p>“Hello Hope.” </p><p>Before she could say something Josie quickly spoke again.</p><p>“Goodbye Hope.” </p><p>And just like that, with a wave of her hand she disappeared. Hope was now feeling desperate. She couldn’t let this go on until Josie was consumed by it. She wouldn’t let this magic ruin Josie like the Hollow ruined her and her family. She had to do something and she had to do it quickly.</p><p>_ ____________ _ _________________ _ </p><p>The next day Hope met in Alaric’s office along with Emma, Dorian, Caroline, her aunt Freya and her friend Vince. After Josie’s visit she had called her aunt telling her to come to the school because they had to do something quickly. </p><p>“I studied all of my mother’s books. And I couldn’t find anything of much help. A possible solution would be putting the dark magic into someone else but that person would still be a threat to everyone.” </p><p>“What if we send that person to a new prison world?” Dorian asked.</p><p>“We would have to build a prison world without magic to avoid that kind of magic come back to our world. It’s impossible.” Vince said. </p><p>“But how do we pull it out of her in the first place? Is there a spell or something we can do?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“I think the spell we used to pull the Hollow out of Hope should work. But we have to try and see if it really does.” </p><p>“But then we have to trap the dark magic or it would jump right in the first body it finds, right?” Alaric asked.</p><p>“Yes. It‘s what will most likely happen.” </p><p>“Aunt Freya, can’t we spell another object like the sand clock to keep the dark magic locked? I think we don’t have to do much but find a way to trap it. Josie and I did the spell you told me to secure the old sand clock. If she hadn’t broken it, we don’t know how much the magic could have stayed trapped in there. But it still could’ve. We don’t know if it was going to break for sure.”</p><p>“Maybe reinforcing the spell around it from time to time would make sure it doesn’t break at all.” Emma pointed out.</p><p>“I don’t know...It’s a guess.” Freya looked unsure about this.</p><p>“It’s the only thing we have right now.” Alaric said.</p><p>“Aunt Freya. We have to save her, please.” </p><p>Hope’s eyes were almost pleading. Freya never saw Hope so worried and scared for someone since her mother and her father’s lives were at risk. She couldn’t say no.</p><p>“Alright. We’ll try like this. But how do we make her come to us?”</p><p>“She will come to me.” Hope said.</p><p>“How do you know?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“Because she’s done it before. I know she will come to me again.” </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Hope was in her room getting ready to put their plain in action that night. She was about to leave when Landon knocked and entered the room. </p><p>“Hey. Just wanted to see what you were doing. We are having a movie night in Jed’s room, wanna come?” </p><p>“I can’t. I’ve somewhere to be.”</p><p>“Somewhere? Were are you going at this hour?”</p><p>“I have to look for Josie and my aunt and Vince are coming with me.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you? I can come.”</p><p>“No.” Hope snapped out. Landon frowned in confusion at Hope’s behavior. </p><p>“You know you don’t have to worry about me anymore right? I can take care of myself. I just want to help.” </p><p>“All we need is magic Landon. There’s no need of you to come. Just stay here and keep an eye on everyone okay?” She started heading out before Landon spoke again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>She suddenly stopped and glanced at him again feeling like she had been caught. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re not. You’re worried about Josie.”</p><p>“Of course I’m worried about her. I want her to be safe. I just want her to be here.” </p><p>Landon noticed she was close to tears and nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I know. Probably you realized you need her more than you know.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I saw you two kissing last night. I know she was the one who started it. I was there the whole time. But um...I figured there was something more about it.”</p><p>“Landon I would have moved mountains and oceans to save her despite of what happened last night.”</p><p>“You realize you need her more than you know, right? You always go to her whenever you need help. You trust her. You have faith in her. You respect her and you clearly have a soft spot for her.”</p><p>“I..”</p><p>“Tell me that I’m wrong and I’ll drop it.” </p><p>Hope looked at him unable to say something. She tried but nothing would come out. She wasn’t sure she could say otherwise. Because Josie kissing her and that kiss messing with her feelings was something she hadn’t predicted. <br/>After a long waiting for Hope to say something Landon nodded and looked down. Then looked back at Hope. </p><p>“You have to go.” </p><p>She felt horrible. And confused. She didn’t want to hurt Landon but right now she had something more urgent that had to be done. So she just left and went to find her aunt and Vince who were waiting for her at the entrance along with Alaric and Caroline. They couldn’t do much but maybe they could be useful to have an emotional reaction from Josie, so that she could snap back and fight it. </p><p>_____________________________ _ _ _</p><p> </p><p>They headed to the woods in the middle of the night trying to follow the noises coming from afar. Josie couldn’t be that far. Hope could sense her with her wolf side. She thought she would be there by now, but Josie didn’t seem to come. After they walked for ten minutes they arrived in a large round field in the middle of the foods, where they found Josie on her knees, doing some dark magic that Hope couldn’t recognize.</p><p>“It’s ancient magic. This is strong.” </p><p>Freya whispers to Hope, while she looks at Josie even more scared than before. She wasn’t scared of her, she was scared for her. <br/>There were seven dead bodies disposed in circle around her. She must have sacrificed them, Hope thought.<br/>Josie probably felt other people’s presence and raised her head and looked in their direction with her black demonic eyes. She wickedly smiled at them. </p><p>“Hello. Looks like you’re just in time for the celebrations. Wanna join me?” </p><p>“Josie..what did you do?” Caroline looked around her in shock. </p><p>“I wanted to fix them, but they didn’t wanna be fixed. I figured that’s what they deserve for trying to come after me. The ancestors would be pleased for their sacrifice.”</p><p>“Josie you have to fight this. Look at me. It’s me, dad. We wanna help you.”</p><p>“Help me? I don’t need help. I feel better than ever.” </p><p>While they were trying to reason with her, unsuccessfully, Freya and Vince were setting a round circle where they had to trap Josie and do the spell. <br/>But she had eyes everywhere, and as she noticed them she looked their way with her black eyes again and did a spell. </p><p>“Patere.” </p><p>Suddenly Freya and Vince where flying away from the circle and from them, landing violently on the grass.</p><p>“Josie, don’t hurt them.” </p><p>As Hope spoke for the first time Josie turned her attention to her, suddenly her eyes back to normal. She seemed confused for a moment. </p><p>“Josie?” </p><p>She closed her eyes again to focus. At that point Freya realized something.</p><p>“That’s it! Hope, you are her emotional anchor. Talk to her!” </p><p>Hope tried to think quickly. She had to get closer to her without her feeling threatened. </p><p>“Jo? Look at me. I know you don’t want this. I’m so sorry I didn’t save you guys sooner. If I had you never would have broken the sand clock, you would be okay. I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>Josie was staring at her. Hope couldn’t tell which part of her was listening, but she was sure it was working. Meanwhile she was walking slowly to get closer to Josie.</p><p>“I have to tell you something. Do you remember when you told me you had a crush on me?” </p><p>Josie kept listening without making a move. Hope smiled nervously and looked down before looking at Josie again.</p><p>“Well um..I had a crush on you too. For a while. I even told Lizzie about this a while ago. But yeah, I guess that’s the best moment to tell you the truth.” </p><p>Another quiet moment followed but then Josie’s eyes turned black again, causing Hope to step back. </p><p>“Icaeus.” </p><p>Suddenly Hope was flying away just like Freya and Vince had before. Caroline tried to step in.</p><p>“Josie stop it!” </p><p>“Phesmatos superous em animi...”</p><p>Suddenly Caroline was kneeling down and screaming for the pain, her nose bleeding. </p><p>“Josie don’t! You’ll kill her. It’s your mother!” Alaric screamed at her.</p><p>“She should act like one then.” </p><p>“Josie..” </p><p>Hope didn’t have the time to finish when Josie casted a spell on her.</p><p>“Ah Sha Lana.”</p><p>Hope kneeled down on her knees groaning in pain. At that point Freya and Vince reacted.</p><p>“Nettoyer timoun sa yo!”</p><p>The spell seemed to bump into Josie and go back.</p><p>“It didn’t work.”</p><p>“She must have used a protection spell for herself. Freya, how do we do this?” </p><p>She quickly glanced at Hope who was trying to get up.</p><p>“Hope! We have to do it now.”</p><p>Hope nodded and run to Josie faster than she could so that she couldn’t have the time to react. She grabbed her and tossed her in the circle next to Vince and Freya. </p><p>“Imperium monstrum.” </p><p>They quickly did a containment spell to make sure Josie couldn’t get out of the circle. </p><p>“Let me out!” </p><p>Her voice sounded demonic now. She was becoming stronger and they didn’t have much time. Hope took Vince’s and Freya’s hands and started the spell.</p><p>“Reinigen monde tavo veneno. Reinigen monde tavo veneno. Reinigen monde tavo veneno...”</p><p>They repeated the spell many times until they could tell it was working. The dark side of Josie tried to fight it but Hope knew Josie was stronger than that.<br/>She let Freya and Vince go on with the spell, while she tried to reach Josie once again.</p><p>“Josie? Please come back to me. I know you can beat this. I believe in you.” </p><p>As Hope spoke to her Josie let out a loud scream of pain while the dark magic suddenly started to get out of her body in a smoke form. As they did so Alaric pulled out the new sand clock as Freya put the dark magic inside of it, making sure it couldn’t get out.</p><p>“Vescaram Anta Intacurum. Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum. Ex tutum tatum. Dimentum Talos. Dox Totem, Dox Malum. Dox Divinitum.” </p><p>When she was done they all stood there paralyzed for a moment. As if to make sure everything was really over. While Freya and Vince were recovering from the amount of magic used, Hope went to Josie who was lying unconscious on the ground.</p><p>“Josie?” </p><p>No response. Hope couldn’t even hear her breathing. She started panicking.</p><p>“Oh my god. She’s not breathing. Why is she not breathing? Aunt Freya...”</p><p>“She’s not dead Hope. Give it a moment.” </p><p>She performed a healing spell and they waited a few seconds to see if it worked.<br/>When Hope thought she could start panicking again Josie started moving and opening her eyes slowly. She instantly met Hope’s relieved gaze who was smiling at her. Josie smiled too seeing Hope releasing a sigh and finally relaxing again. </p><p>“You fixed me.” </p><p>Hope’s smile widened as Josie kept laying weakly on the ground. </p><p>“Of course I did. I promised you.” </p><p>As everyone were happy to have Josie back and went back to the school to give the good news to everyone, Freya took care of the sand clock with Vince, making sure to put it in a safe place back in New Orleans. While Josie was finally able to talk to her sister and friends again, Hope was saying goodbye to her aunt. </p><p>“Thank you aunt Freya. I couldn’t have done this without you and Vince.”</p><p>“You can call me anytime kid. I’ll always run to you if you need me.” </p><p>They shared a long hug and when Freya pulled away she went to her car, but before she got it she said one last thing to Hope.</p><p>“So you lied to me, when you told me that Roman was the first guy you’ve ever liked.” </p><p>Hope smiled shyly at her aunt’s observation. </p><p>“Yes, I lied. Sorry.” </p><p>Freya smirked at her. </p><p>“Go inside. Goodbye Hope.”</p><p>“Bye aunt Freya.”</p><p> </p><p>As she went inside everyone were probably already in their rooms. It was quite late and the school seemed finally quiet. Hope took a moment to breathe and relax after the stressful night she just had. She sat down the fireplace just staring at the fire. There was only the crackling of the fire and the noise of her thoughts. But suddenly a voice broke the silence.</p><p>“I must have exhausted you tonight.”</p><p>She turned around to see Josie standing there with a glass of water in her hand. She was smiling weakly. Hope gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“It was worth it.”</p><p>“Sorry if I hurt you.”</p><p>“You didn’t mean to. It’s okay.”</p><p>They stayed silent for a while. Then Josie decided to sit next to her by the fire. For a moment they just enjoyed the silence. Or probably both of them were too scared to say something after everything that happened. But then Josie decided to talk about it.</p><p>“I know you love Landon, Hope. I don’t expect you to do anything about it. I’m sorry if I kissed you without your permission. But...I thought I was gonna die to be honest. Or that I couldn’t be saved at all. But it didn’t matter...” she sighed and her voice became almost a whisper. “At least I got to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath as if she had been holding it for a while. She couldn’t say that what Josie said wasn’t affecting her. It was. And she was questioning her feelings both for her and for Landon. <br/>She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at the fire again. She tried to collect her thoughts the best way possible. She didn’t wanna hurt Josie. After everything that happened since she got back from Malivore everything she did was to make sure Josie wouldn’t suffer. Eventually she did when Landon choose her, but Hope tried to make it right as much as she could. She cared about Josie’s feeling’s more than she wanted to admit. She felt the need to protect her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad about the kiss.”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No. If anything it made me realize something.”</p><p>Josie frowned and waited for Hope to continue. As Hope glanced at her and their eyes met Hope spoke again.</p><p>“That I care about you, Josie. More than you know. And yes, I..love Landon, so much. But um...right now it’s like I’m fourteen again.” She chuckled nervously as Josie smiled softly at her.</p><p>“Now that I know that I totally regret setting your room on fire. I should’ve just left the note there.” Hope smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, you should’ve.” </p><p>“It’s okay Hope. I won’t start avoiding you again.” </p><p>Hope looked at her as if to tell her she didn’t understand what she was trying to say.</p><p>“Josie, you realize that you were the first person who made me feel something and now it’s messing with my head?” </p><p>Josie felt a hint of guilt for confusing her but at the same time she felt her heartbeat increase thinking about the fact that she made Hope Mikaelson feel this way. </p><p>“Okay then..what do you want me to do? Should I give you some space?” </p><p>Hope shook her head feeling sorry for even making her think that. She didn’t want to lose her again. But she also didn’t know how to feel about her. She sighed and thought about the only thing she wanted to do at the moment. Maybe this way she would realize. She got closer to Josie who was staring at her paralyzed. Hope closed the distance between them with a soft kiss, deepening it a little while she put a hand on Josie’s warm cheek. Josie seemed to melt into the kiss as Hope did. But then she broke the contact and looked at her lost in the chaos of things she was feeling. Josie looked at her in confusion. She thought for a moment that Hope regretted making that move. But then she looked at Josie in a new way. </p><p>“I don’t know if I want you to.” </p><p>Josie couldn’t help but smile a little and Hope noticed that. She stared at Josie’s lips and smiled softly. Neither of them know where this can go. Everything is up to Hope. But many of her actions were already leading her somewhere. On the other hand, when it came to choose between saving her or Landon before, she chose to save her. And perhaps this meant something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>